


Just how fast the night changes

by Tickedup



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic or romantic relationships - Freeform, Songfic, Work In Progress, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickedup/pseuds/Tickedup
Summary: Songfic loosely based around “night changes” by Harry styles!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress! Just wanted to get the first bit out to really push myself to update it :)

The air was warm and crisp on a clear night in Florida,not a cloud to be seen as the stars twinkled brightly in the night sky. Dim fairy lights create a warm glow across the large outdoor patio illuminating three figures seated around a large bonfire,The flames not quite extinguished,only crackling lowly in the background. Little giggles and soft chatter just above a whisper can be heard coming from the three. “So, the dreamteam is all together now, can't believe you guys are actually here” one says, a warm smile crossing his freckled features. “It was bound to happen sooner or later and we both know Georgie couldn't wait much longer, the man was willing to marry you just to get a visa!” the youngest jokes, laughter bubbling between two of them while the other just lets out a light scoff and shakes his head, though if you looked hard enough you could see the small smile forming from the corner of his lips.``It was strictly professional” he attempts to defend in a confident tone but this only causes the latter to laugh harder, a wheeze escaping the blond.As their laughter died down a comfortable silence falls between the three. Finally after a few minutes of this, the oldest speaks up, his voice quieter than usual. “I'm going to have to go back to the uk soon”


	2. A warm summer night

The air was warm and crisp on a clear night in Florida ,not a cloud to be seen as the stars twinkled brightly in the night sky. Dim fairy lights create a warm glow across the large outdoor patio illuminating three figures seated around a large bonfire, The flames not quite extinguished, only crackling lowly in the background. Little giggles and soft chatter just above a whisper can be heard coming from the three. “So, the dreamteam is all together now, can't believe you guys are actually here” one says, a warm smile crossing his freckled features. “It was bound to happen sooner or later and we both know Georgie couldn't wait much longer, the man was willing to marry you just to get a visa!” the youngest jokes, laughter bubbling between two of them while the other just lets out a light scoff and shakes his head, though if you looked hard enough you could see the small smile forming from the corner of his lips. "It was strictly professional” he attempts to defend in a confident tone but this only causes the latter to laugh harder, a wheeze escaping the blonde. As their laughter died down a comfortable silence falls between the three. Finally after a few minutes of this the oldest speaks up, his voice quieter than usual with eyes downcast as to protect from the incoming reactions. “I'm going to have to go back to the UK soon." Another silence falls between them, this time its tense. Emerald green eyes meet chestnut brown as Dream and Sapnap look at each other, uncertainty clear on both of the men's faces, though after a few seconds of funky expressions that could most likely be read as a silent conversation between the two a confirmation is made. Clearing his throat and causing George to jump at the sudden loud sound, Dream speaks up with an almost unreadable expression. "so about that.." the air is so now so thick you could slice through it with a butter knife. Georges eyes glued to the blonde, slight confusion mixed with nervousness shown clear as day in them. **_"we're only getting older baby.."_** "Me and sapnap were talking about some things, as you know we have that spare room in the apartment we've been renting...." **_"and I've been thinking about you lately"_ **Georges eyes light up with hope and excitement at this, but he refrains from speaking up just yet. Its now sapnaps turn to speak, surprisingly his voice is soft and careful, almost as if he though spoking even one octave higher he would shatter George. "we know how much you dont like living so far away in the UK.." ** _"Does it ever drive you crazy..."_** George is getting a little frustrated now, just spit it out! He could hear his heart beating in his ears now. Sapnap notices this and chuckles then turns to dream and they both nod in silent agreement, George is practically on the edge of his seat. "Come live with us?" They speak in unison. ** _"Just how fast the night changes"_** Sparks fly in Georges head as he jumps out of his seat in excitement, a bright smile that's almost blinding now adorns his face "yes!" Dream and sapnap look at him with expressions of relief and excitement to match Georges. "I knew he was gonna be exited but wow!" sapnap says between another chuckle. Then something neither of them were expecting happens, George quickly walks up to dream and takes his hands, lifting him out of his chair , then walking over to sapnap to do the same before dragging them both into a tight hug, burring his head onto both their chests. **_"but theirs nothing to be afraid of, even when the night changes"_** "yes yes yes yes!" The two taller males stand in shock for a second before two sets of arms wrap around George and a happy hum could be heard from the brunette. _**"It'll never change. me and you"**_


End file.
